


A Princess' Duty (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied Lesbianism, Lesbian Relationship, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Zelda is not only uninterested in playing her part in the Hylian Prophecy, she has little faith in such prophecy even being true. There has to be some other way to fulfill her royal duties, and a trip to Gerudo Town and a talk to her Gerudo Champion, Urbosa, may give her an idea...
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Some Other Way

Zelda stormed down the deserted valley with her horse like a blur, to the point bystanders at the Desert Gateway outpost could hardly tell who it was, leaving stablehands and soldiers shouting for her to halt in case she needed help.

Truth was, she did need help. Her clouded eyes made her trust her horse's instinct in following the path leading into the wasteland as tears streamed down her face following her most recent failure. Another failure. This time, at the Spring of Power. The notion of sitting under the shadows of Hylia and begging for the voices from the Spirit Realm while the man who reminded her of every single one of her failures, the glorified bodyguard assigned to her by her father, King Rhoam irked her, and made her wonder if she was truly fit to fulfill her duty as Hyrule's queen-heiress.

No, it wasn't just the matter of the voices, or lack thereof. It was the fact that her father, and therefore the Kingdom -- nay, the world -- expected her to be a pious follower of the gods. Pray, hope, then pray some more. That wasn't the life for a studious woman who wanted to see the world.

And yet... It was the only thing her father cared about. Some bullshit prophecy that wasn't going to come to fruition, at the very least not in her generation, based on the words of her grandmother, claiming that she heard her second generation would accomplish great deeds.

Big whoop.

Zelda didn't know if she needed guidance or just company for the night, and Link's company wasn't going to cut it. She tried, Hylia as her witness, to be more empathetic with the mostly silent warrior that accompanied her while the Champions took care of their own businesses, but after the shame she was subjected to in front of everyone within the castle walls, she couldn't tell if she wanted to be alone, or if she wanted a hug. But there was one person that she was absolutely sure would be able to accommodate her insecurities, if not for just one night.

And suddenly, there she was. The horse stopped almost too forcefully when Zelda pulled the saddle back upon reaching the perimeter of the town, indulging in a quick trot so as not to fall over itself and hurl the princess forward. The guards standing at the front gates of the walled city pointed their spears at the princess and her horse, and were especially taken aback when the horse reared back and whinnied, in spite of Zelda's attempt to keep it under control. "Who goes there?!" One of the guards shouted.

Zelda didn't answer immediately. Instead, she allowed the horse to calm down -- and it was exhausted, after having galloped all the way from Central Hyrule to the Gerudo desert --, letting it take a spin around itself in a soft trot before she finally faced the guards, approaching them more calmly. "I apologize for the scare," she said... And at the moment she opened her mouth, and the guards were able to see her face, dimly illuminated by the sunset reds coming from the southern sky, their faces collapsed.

"Y-Your Highness!" One of the guards immediately dropped to a knee and bowed. "We apologize deeply for the lack of manners--"

"I did scare you, don't worry. And no bowing, please," Zelda spoke up softly, her voice still shaky from crying, though the guards could mistake it for the scare of almost having her horse flip over. "I'm sorry for that, and for... coming unannounced. I'm here for an audience with Urbosa. Is she in town?"

There was no question that the heiress of Hyrule could talk to the Gerudo Champion. Without even questioning it, one of the guards stared at the other, silently communicating to her that she should walk inside town and let the people know Zelda herself was in town. As that guard agreed and walked in, the other addressed Zelda again: "She is, yes. Please, Highness, allow me to take you to the palace."

The word of Zelda arriving in town was quickly spread. As soon as the white horse and the royal entered town, everyone turned to see her, and some immediately bowed and welcomed the princess into the forbidden city. The flustered princess could only nod in response to all the people, while the guard led the way across town.

But it wasn't like there was any chance for Zelda to get lost. Urbosa's palace was the only place that could be seen from absolutely anywhere in town: the massive structure of argyle, stone and ceramic, complete with its own self-feeding waterfall, towered over the other constructions of the city; the movement of water itself wafting a cooler air that made the women-only town more hospitable than the desert outside.

As Zelda's horse was made to stop by the steps leading up to the entrance of the palace, the guard quickly climbed up the stairs and announced in the loudest voice she could: "Gerudo Guard, assemble! Her Royal Highness Zelda of Hyrule is present, and demands an audience with Lady Urbosa!"

'Oh, for fuck's sake,' Zelda thought to herself before stepping down from the horse's back. "No need to be so formal, ladies. I--"

Her train of thought derailed when she saw Urbosa step from the curtains into the open dusk air. Imposing, beautiful, intricately dressed with the best and shiniest of Gerudo artistry, the golden trinkets of her earrings and soft armor glistening with the faint sunlight. "Princess!" She smiled, opening her arms both in confusion and welcoming her for a hug.

Zelda didn't think twice: Climbing up the steps two at a time, she ran her way up to Urbosa and immediately embraced the Gerudo chieftain, allowing herself to be her most vulnerable. Sobbing almost uncontrollably, she buried her head on Urbosa's chest and allowed the tears to stream down her face. The confused Champion looked around at the guards and told them to leave, as things were going to get a bit personal between the two in a very short moment.

"I don't know why you're crying, dear, but I'm here for you. Don't worry," said the redhead, caressing the princess' golden hair and sighing, wondering what could've made Zelda so upset.

"I know," Zelda squeaked out as she fought her tears. And, truth be told, Urbosa was probably the only person in Hyrule she could trust at that moment. There was nobody else she could share her shortcomings with -- not Daruk and his cheerful optimism, not Mipha and her rosy, almost naïve way of offering help, and definitely not Revali and his massive ego. "If I may..." She rose her head to look into Urbosa's eyes, her own eyes bloodshot and clouded with tears. "May I... spend the night here in town? Could you recommend a place for me to stay?"

"What kind of question is that, child? When in Gerudo, you stay with me," Urbosa smiled, cupping both sides of the princess' face with her hands, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Let's go inside. You sound like you need a glass of water and an attentive ear."

"I guess I do..." Zelda sighed, as Urbosa released her embrace and grabbed the princess by the hand, giving it a soft squeeze to try and bring the blonde out of her pity-induced trance and urging her to walk into the palace with her. "I just... didn't feel like staying in the castle tonight... Not after what happened last night."

"Anything I'm allowed to know?" Urbosa cocked an eyebrow.

"I... went to the Spring of Power. And... Absolutely nothing happened," Zelda started, as they walked through the ample hallways of the palace, leading to the throne room. Unbeknownst to Zelda, Urbosa's right-hand woman immediately bowed at the sight of the heiress of Hyrule, but Urbosa quickly made her a signal to knock it off. "And from there... I went back home to deliver the news of my findings... Or my... non-findings, to my father... And he shamed me! In front of the whole court! In front of LINK! What kind of princess am I that I cannot harness the respect from anyone around me, that I'm liable to be run into the ground by my own father?! I mean, does it MATTER that he is the king?!"

"Royalty sure has a weird way of looking into royal issues," Urbosa joked before finally bringing Zelda into the core of the throne room, preparing one of the cushions that sat idly on the argyle floor for the princess. As Zelda took her seat like a disgruntled child, Urbosa ignored her own throne and sat on the floor, taking Zelda's hands into her own and giving the back of her hands a soft rub. "There's a lot in your head right now, maybe unloading all of this in one go won't do you any good. I suppose some relaxation would do you good."

"This isn't time for relaxation, Urbosa," Zelda complained, shaking her head. "I--"

"Princess, this is the EXACT time for relaxation. As your Knight-- nay, as your friend... I cannot allow you to have so much weighing on your head and not offer you anything to ease your mind. Say..." The Gerudo Champion pondered for a moment. "How does the idea of hot springs find you, Highness?"

"... is this some sort of joke?" Zelda cocked an eyebrow, connecting the idea of the hot springs with her own failure at the Spring of Power.

"No, my dear, not at all. See, there's a... Let's call it a 'special pool' in the army settlement that we use when we want to relax," Urbosa explained. "It's mostly used by the women of the Gerudo army, but I'm there all the time, and other women in town go there as well. I think you could use something to take your mind off of... All that is weighing in your little head, my dear."

"A... 'special... pool?'" Zelda seemed legitimately confused. "I don't... see why not, but... What makes it so special?"

...

...

...

When Zelda was faced with the hot springs in the heart of the Gerudo army settlement, things were absolutely NOT what she expected.

Of course, there was the obvious part: it was an artificial pool decorated with gemstones and china in a way that would put most Gerudo art pieces to shame, filled to the brim with steaming water. The smell was out of this world: oils and spices and perfumes that she'd never experienced even one at a time, let alone all at once.

But what she did NOT expect? A crowd of completely nude women just soaking in the pool, allowing the warmth of the running water cleanse their minds.

"Ah, um... Urbosa... Are you... s-sure?..." Zelda stammered, as her mind raced seeing all those beautiful, strong, athletic women completely naked. And all those women saw her too.

"Oh, shit!" One even got up from her place, taking a bow. She didn't care to cover her 'naughty bits', instead just making a powerful attempt at being respectful to the royalty present. "Your Highness! W-We were not aware you were in town!"

Zelda couldn't answer. Suddenly, all she could notice were the nude bodies surrounding her. And when she looked to her side to talk to Urbosa... That's when her mind crashed for good.

"Relax, everyone," said the Gerudo leader, a warm smile on her face while she undressed herself. First went the shoulder pads, then her top. "Princess Zelda is here as our sister. There's no need to go out of your way to kowtow or anything, for tonight... She's one of us. Nainele!" She turned to another Gerudo guard standing at attention. "See if you can provide some fresh fruit, please. The freshest hydromelon you have in stock."

"Immediately, milady," said the guard who, unlike everyone else, was fully dressed, albeit skimpily, before making her way to the silo nearby to fetch fruit.

Urbosa, then, turned to Zelda, and chuckled at the Princess' blank stare. "Make yourself comfortable as well, dear. No need to be embarrassed; we're all women here."

There was something about it that made Zelda's heart race. Seeing all the women naked in the pool was a mind-opening experience on its own, but seeing Urbosa undress almost felt like watching a dream Zelda had never had come true. The Princess had always been aware of how amazing that Gerudo's body was: tall, muscular, gorgeous. But as Urbosa did away with her skirt and stood there in front of Zelda completely naked, the blonde couldn't help but notice the firm breasts, the golden rings adorning her nipples, the wide hips, the thick legs...

"Um... I... Sure!" Zelda stumbled on her own words as she attempted to shake out of her trance, proceeding to rid herself of her own clothes, too. It was a process she had grown used to, when changing from her travelling clothes into her ceremonial dress, except this time there was an army of Gerudo watching her undress, and it would be stupid to tell them to turn around and ignore her like she used to do with Link.

She couldn't help but compare her own body with Urbosa's. Zelda was, in her own mind, tiny even for Hylian standards (despite the fact most women in the kingdom would die to have as much cake as the Princess). She almost attempted to cover her modest breasts with her arms before entering the water and completely submerging herself, wondering about how beautiful Urbosa was, and...

"Take this chance to cleanse your mind, Zelda," Urbosa said, sitting beside the Princess and putting her arms on the edge of the pool, her breasts only half covered in water, her golden nipple piercings just above level. "Calm yourself and put your thoughts back together. And once you do, we'll figure out a way to take care of your issues."

"I was just thinking..." Zelda spoke up softly, eyes closed so she wouldn't focus too much on Urbosa's unexpectedly intoxicating shape. "There has to be some other way for me to fulfill my, quote-unquote, 'royal duties'. There has to be more to being a Princess than just praying and hoping for some ghost to reach out to me from the other side."

"I believe I'd have to understand your relationship with your father better. Can't give you any level of solid tip from my standpoint," Urbosa scratched her forehead. "You could always express your interest in claiming some court or council duties. I believe the King would be somewhat delighted to see you express interest in the nitty gritty of the job."

The look Zelda gave Urbosa gave the chieftain pause. A glance of extreme disapproval, that almost aimed to reprimand her for even thinking about it. "He wouldn't endorse that idea. If that was the problem, everything would've been sorted! The issue is that he insists that I embark on this... Esoteric journey, and I'm pretty sure nothing's going to come of it."

"You're then left with... Not a lot, honestly," Urbosa shook her head. "Well, there are other things a royal is expected to do other than dabble with laws and measures, but I don't see how you'd be able to-- See, it's not like you to do any of these things," she tried, with a chuckle. "The first thing that comes to mind is marriage. There's a lot of pushing done to noble bloodlines through marriage of some sort. But you don't strike me as someone who would settle down with anyone. At least not right now; you're too young. You could also become a scholar, especially when it comes to law and rights, but I guess that's the part King Rhoam--"

"That's it!" Zelda blinked as cogs started to move inside her mind, a weird little idea popping in her head. She looked at Urbosa with a sheepish smile and blurted, "I could get married!"

"Oh, now that's adorable," the Gerudo Champion rolled her eyes playfully. "To whom? I don't see--"

"To you!"

It made sense in Zelda's mind to say that, mostly because she knew Urbosa wouldn't be shocked with the notion of getting hitched to another woman. Gerudo society was mostly homoromantic, seeing as it was so rare for a male to be born – and the bad omens surrounding a birth of one. Most Gerudo women would have to travel the world seeking a male to breed with so that the Gerudo race would not disappear. But the women who stayed within the walls of the exclusive city would not only grow used to seeing only women, but also develop feelings for them, which in turn made lesbianism something not just acceptable, but normal. Sometimes, even expected. Nabooru, the legendary Gerudo sage written in history books as the last great representative of the race, after which Divine Beast Vah Naboris was named, was rumored to be, at the very least, bisexual, and the Gerudo were fine with it. Blasé, even.  
What didn't make sense was for the future Queen of Hyrule to propose to the Gerudo chieftain like that. There was nothing in the unwritten book of customs that said it was impossible, but it was... weird to think about it. After all, the Hyrule lineage had always been purely Hylian. And then there was the fact the Princess of Hyrule, immature as she could be, was so willing to embrace a lesbian relationship just like that.

"Oh, dear," Urbosa laughed heartily, giving Zelda's head a quick stroke, entertained by the big grin etched on the blonde's face. "You're too young to think about that. But the fact you even entertained the thought is adorable, and I'm flattered."

Zelda deflated for a moment, her gaze turning away from Urbosa. And while the Geurdo could just think the Princess was going back to her blueprints to try and find a way out of her rut, the notion of hogging that monument of a woman all to herself was tempting. It didn't feel like that thought was born of immaturity, and if it was, it was a viable thing to do.

"No," Zelda turned to Urbosa once more, a decided look on her face. The look of resolve and stubbornness that Urbosa knew all too well. "Maybe by Gerudo standards, or even Hylian standards, I'm a bit young to get married. But I believe that to be my one true desire. I..."

Zelda then proceeded to hold Urbosa's hands, bringing them close to her and placing them on her nude chest so that the redhead could feel her heartbeat, in a loving motion that meant more than just the act of feeling someone's chest going.

"I have no ring and no reason to be cheesy about this, but I'm serious. Urbosa... Royalty of the Gerudo..." She sighed and nodded, mostly to encourage herself to carry on. "I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, want to marry you."

Urbosa blinked, confused and amused by the sudden mood change between her and Zelda. She even looked around to see if anyone else had heard that absurd, and it looked like everyone else was blissfully oblivious. "I'll tell you what," said the Gerudo, getting up from her position as she noticed the guard bringing the fruit she'd requested, counting that as a blessing because she'd be able to flee that awkwardness right quick. "I'll entertain the thought. If, in the future, you're still thinking seriously about it... We'll see what happens."

And as Urbosa made a mention to walk away from Zelda to refer to the guard... Zelda clutched her hands tightly, almost as if pleading for her to not walk away. Surprised, Urbosa again cast a glance into Zelda's eyes, and saw a level of desire burning in the princess' eyes that she'd rarely seen before.

"I am serious right now."

There was an awkward silence between the two women before Zelda finally let go of Urbosa's hands. The Gerudo Champion couldn't help but stand there, taking her time to process that new development, before walking away from the princess to gather her fresh hydromelon. As for Zelda... All she could do was watch Urbosa walk away from her, admire her curves... And chuckle. "All that booty..." The blonde whispered to herself, balling her fist as her ambition peaked. "You WILL be mine, Urbosa... I will make sure--"

Zelda's inner monologue was broken when a fully dressed guard, not unlike the one that walked her into the city and up to the palace, marched into the premise. "Lady Urbosa!" She called out loud, attracting the attention of the Champion... And everyone else's. "Um... We have an... Awkward situation outside. A Hylian voe has set up camp right outside the city, and refuses to say anything."

"A Hylian voe, you say?" Urbosa squinted.

"Yeah, mounted on a dark brown horse with white mane... Blue vests, a Sheikah cloak if I'm not mistaken..."

It didn't take long for Urbosa and Zelda to connect the dots. And when the Gerudo Champion stared at the Princess, the Hylian heiress was nothing short of livid. "DRAT!!!" She roared, before getting out of the pool, collecting her clothes and stomping away from the poolside and into the palace proper, leaving all Gerudo women confused. All except Urbosa.

"Well, he's a dedicated bodyguard, if nothing else," she smirked.


	2. Love School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda’s stay in Gerudo Town allows her to learn more about the Forbidden City, and that includes the most peculiar sighting of a... Love school?! But if love isn’t a science, how can it be taught? And is there any way she can use that new knowledge to woo her new crush?

The denizens of the desert were already used to the harsh weather changes, and those living in the Forbidden City already knew to get their skins and furs as soon as the temperature lowered enough for one not to dehydrate under them while the sun was up. That was not something Zelda had considered when storming through Gerudo Town's gates to see the racket her so-called 'bodyguard' was making.

It wasn't hard for her to spot Link; he wasn't even trying to hide. As he'd set up a tent at the gates of the city, which was forbidden for men (hence the moniker of 'Forbidden City'), his brown steed, Epona, could be seen right outside of it, the mare herself covered in furs so she would be protected from the harsh desert nightly cold. The tent itself was fairly well lit from the inside (Zelda knew his tricks: a bottle full of fireflies would be just enough to give the tent a cozy dim light), but Link wasn't inside. He was in plain view, roasting a piece of what seemed to be boar meat over a rustic bonfire he'd made with his own materials.

Zelda was moved by anger, not anything else, as she made her way up to Link, her feet sinking into the coarse sand as she had to keep her balance with every step. She saw the blonde knight stare up at her, his face serious as usual, as she parked before him, crossing her arms and huffing at him. "I don't think I gave you permission to follow me all the way up here! What kind of person do you take me for? Some kind of baby?!"

As Link got up from his squatting position, still holding the stick with which he'd stabbed the boar meat, he took the time to look at Zelda from top to bottom, and a sly smirk crossed his face. Her hair was still wet from the thermal pool dip; her hair was slightly disheveled, and her clothes weren't even properly buttoned up, a clear sign that she'd dressed up in a hurry to see what was going on. Pointing to his own hair, the silent knight asked Zelda why her locks were drenched, and that was enough to fluster her.

"It's not your position to ask," the princess turned her face away from him in a childish, petty fashion. "Not to mention, I'm the one doing the asking here! The guards said you were making a scene out here, so if you intended to call my attention, you have it! Though I must warn you, I have no intention of making my way back to Central Hyrule right now! I have business here in Gerudo Town, and it would be great if you could just go back and enjoy your days! Consider yourself dismissed!"

Those weren't words Link was used to obey, even though he was sick of hearing them. Zelda was never someone who even remotely enjoyed the notion of having someone to protect her, as her father, King Rhoam, considered her too fragile to fend for herself. And in all honesty, he was actually right, though the feisty princess would argue tooth-and-nail otherwise. But still, he decided to humor her. Wrapping the undercooked boar meat in silk he kept specifically for moments like those, he walked up to Epona and patted the horse on the neck, staring at Zelda and urging her to grab her horse as well.

"Are you daft, or just deaf?! I said I'm not going back to Central Hyrule! I! Have! Business!" The princess punctuated her dissent, before she watched Link calmly shake his head and turn his gaze deeper into the desert, bringing her attention to what seemed like an oasis in the middle of that endless sea of sand.

Kara Kara Bazaar was the closest thing to a town outside of Gerudo Town that allowed men entrance. It was, in fact, the place where negotiations between Gerudo authorities and those of any other race took place (except when the envoy was herself a female... Or a genderless Goron, in which case they would just be granted access to the city either way). It would surely be a better place for Link to stay while in the desert, seeing as inns obviously had better comfort options than a rustic tent pressed to the walls of the Forbidden City. Link stared back at Zelda, his eyebrows cocked, as he told her he was making his way to the Bazaar, not even trying to convince her to come back home with me.

"You just wanna... Talk, then?" Zelda's defiance deflated for a moment, as she acknowledged Link was extremely nonchalant about her attitude. "Sure. We can talk. Allow me to go get my horse, and we'll make our way to the Bazaar."

...

After giving Zelda the time to get properly dressed so she could withstand the desert cold -- and still she gritted her teeth and shivered with the cold winds that blew through the arid vastness of the southwestern dunes --, Link allowed himself (and the princess) the moment to just enjoy a slow ride between Gerudo Town and Kara Kara Bazaar. Sure, with a fast paced trot, they'd go from one point to the other in five minutes, but they weren't in a hurry.

The first few minutes of the ride were fairly quiet, as they just looked at the stars in the sky and heard the howling zephyrs, as well as the occasional Molduga in the really far distance burrowing its way through the sand. But the knight wasn't going to let that awkward silence linger, as he was concerned about Zelda's health and why she'd made such a brisk escape to the Forbidden City.

"You were there at the Spring of Power. I don't need to EXPLAIN anything," Zelda explained as she stroked the mane of her white steed, her own therapeutic way of not losing her cool. Especially after she put that horse through such strain, basically running from one end of the continent to the other. "As to WHY I came to Gerudo... Well, let's say I wanted to do some soul searching, and I figured I could get some guidance from Urbosa, that's all."

Link just shrugged. They were in complete agreement as far as the maturity of the Gerudo chieftain and what she could offer Zelda as far as counseling went. Certainly better than dealing with King Rhoam's shitty attitude.

"And in doing so," Zelda continued, "I have found a new way to deal with those... Royal duties my father is so fond of. If he's going to insist that I be up to task, then up to task I'll be. Just not in the way he expects. He... will certainly not enjoy this, but it's a way to stick it to him, and I'm willing to stand by it. Link... I'm going to marry Urbosa."

Link cocked his eyebrows in surprise, and yet there was nothing about his expression that denoted shock or anything. It was almost like he told her, 'good for you'.

"Is THAT your response? Wow. I thought you'd be a little more shaken," Zelda taunted her knight, before he cast her another sly smirk and reminded her of something else entirely. "Oh. Yeah. Your thing is with Mipha. Well, it's certainly refreshing to see that going on for you two. As for me, yes, I have decided to get engaged to Urbosa, and a great new age of prosperity between Hylians and the Gerudo will flourish! That's what I expect, at the very least."

Link shook his head. He knew that wasn't what went through Zelda's mind. She never cared about 'prosperity' and 'politics' -- not that she wasn't interested in seeing things in a good standing, it just wasn't her rhythm. He, more than anyone else, knew how Zelda looked at other women. Especially big, strong, shapely women like they both knew Urbosa to be. The Gerudo leader was, in fact, the hottest woman the both of them knew, and it would come to no surprise to see anyone in their close circle attracted to her. But to hear Zelda say she was going to bite that bait? That was certainly entertaining.

"What?!" Zelda threw the smirk right back at Link, surprised that the knight could throw that level of shade at her. The two of them had never enjoyed a 'friendship' per se; their relationship was based on pure convenience. But at the end of the day, Link knew more about her than pretty much anyone else. "I mean what I say! I believe we ought to have a grand era of happiness when this happens."

The swordsman just nodded, turning back to the road. They were almost at the Bazaar. With his smile and his signs, Link let Zelda know that he truly wished her happiness. He wasn't going to throw a monkey wrench in any of her plans; he didn't need to. Her desires were her problem. And Zelda was thankful that Link was understanding of that.

"Needless to say," she added; "I'll stay here in Gerudo for a little while longer. I want to get to know more about Gerudo standards, since I desire to become an integral part of this community. So don't worry about me. I mean... It's not like you don't have your ways of knowing where I am at ALL DAMN TIMES..." The princess rolled her eyes in annoyance, as Link shook his head again, before reminding her that his duty was solely to protect her and fight for the good of Hyrule. "I know, king's orders and all that boorish nonsense he's so fond of. Look: I don't judge you. You should know that. It's just that... having someone following me at all times like you do can be a bit overwhelming. I want to do my own thing. Know more about the world, without having a shadow looming over my shoulder. So if you could be less of that shadow, I'd appreciate it greatly."

Link shook his head and stared at Zelda again, this time not with a sly smirk but an honest smile. And then he asked her if she'd never considered that she could make friends with him. After all, if she was all about bucking royalty trends, growing chummy with a lowly knight like him would surely check out.

"Well... You're not wrong," she smiled back. "I believe we could invest in a friendship. You're already respectful of my desires, unlike my father. I guess I just... never saw you in any other light but that of a bodyguard."

He happily reminded her that they didn't need to be just princess and bodyguard. Especially seeing that nobody was looking at them.

And then he asked if he could be the best man at the wedding.

"Oh, will you sod off," Zelda rolled her eyes playfully.

...

...

...

Gerudo Town usually woke up before the sun. It was the way the people of the desert found to beat the intense heat of the desert: most of their business with the world outside the sand sea would be done before dawn, so that cold goods could be properly delivered to the Forbidden City, as well as Kara Kara Bazaar and the smaller settlements sprinkled throughout Arbiter's Grounds.

This tradition also made street vendors start their business very early in the morning. It was no later than 4a.m. when the merchants started setting up shop, as they did every day. Jewelry, silks, fresh fruits and vegetables, game meat, any and everything one could find that was exotic, colorful and appealing.

Being a Hylian, Zelda would miss every part of the city's awakening. Albeit an early bird, the princess would only consider getting out of the bed provided to her by Urbosa in the argyle palace once the scorching sun kissed her skin. Sure, it wasn't as hot inside as it was outside the city, since there was that refreshing current of air that ran through the entire town, but still a warm wake-up call.

As the blonde heiress slowly stirred on bed, workers of the palace were already there, ready to serve her. When she finally noticed them standing there, her awakening was made far rougher, as she jumped on bed with the shock of seeing someone that wasn't Urbosa there. "For the love of Nayru-- Oh," she relaxed, seeing it was just a pair of Gerudos sitting on the other end of the room. While one dusted things clean, the other held a basket of fresh fruit and drinks to offer the princess as soon as she woke up.

And not unlike Urbosa, they were beautiful, tall, athletic Gerudo guards. Hylia be praised, their gene pool was amazing.

" _Sav'otta_ , Lady Zelda," the guard holding the basket of fruits greeted her with a nod of the head, getting up from her seat and strutting up to the princess, offering her the basket and the drink. "These are on behalf of Lady Urbosa. We hope you had a good night."

Zelda scratched her head. The night was surprisingly pleasant, what with her conversation with Link, her return to the Forbidden City, and the dreams she had during her sleep of her likely future alongside the Gerudo chieftain. The only downside at that point was the slight head cold she assumed to develop after walking into the nightly cold of the desert after walking out of a thermal pool. "I guess I did have a good night," the princess smiled gently. "Where is Urbosa?"

"I honestly don't know, milady, though chances are she's assembled with the warrior corps. Those meetings tend to be private, so there's not much we can do about it," the servant answered politely. Though no politeness would keep Zelda from pouting.

"Well, that's a shame, isn't it?" The heiress attempted to be playful about it, before readjusting herself on bed and helping herself to the fruit brought to her. The sliced hydromelon seemed particularly juicy that morning. "I'll wait for this meeting to adjourn, then. Until then, I guess I'll walk around town and get to know the people."

"That sounds most delightful," the guard nodded again, still smiling. "Should you desire help getting changed, I'll be right outside."

"Sure, I-- What? Help getting changed?" Zelda stuttered, not comprehending the full extent of the offer. The guard laughed.

"Milady is part of Hylian royalty. It's our duty to help you. Also, milady is dressed in a nightgown," the servant noted; "and if you'll allow me the commentary, royal garbs tend to be fairly intricate."

"Oh, not mine," Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a simple woman. None of those fancy dresses or overly frilly... things that princesses of lore tend to wear. But I thank you immensely for the offer."

"Never a problem, milady. If at any moment you desire assistance, I'll be right outside," the guard nodded her head again before calmly making her leave, leaving Zelda to her assortment of fruits. The princess just watched her walk away, half offended that no matter where she ended up in Hyrule, she'd never run away from being pampered rotten for being a royal, half aroused by the way that guard paraded away from her.

It took her a couple of seconds to actually return to reality, as she shook her head and put her thoughts back in place. "Alright," she told herself; "let's see town until Urbosa is available."

After she was done with her fruit breakfast, all she had left to do was get dressed and hit the streets. And, indeed, the exuberance of Gerudo Town couldn't be contained by its walls. The palace wasn't separated from the rest of the city, so all she had to do to walk into the market area of town was climb down the steps leading to the main hall of the palace, and there she was. It was amusing to see Goron attempting to barter with the Gerudo saleswomen as they exchanged volcanic jewels, but she remembered that the only reason Goron were allowed into the Forbidden City was because they were genderless.

Other than them, all women, everywhere. Ritos, fellow Hylians, Zoras, Sheikahs, and of course, a sea of tall, shapely, charming Gerudo. That alone was enough to make her heart dream, but she knew she had to keep her mind in the right place. After all, she wanted to know what the center of the town had to offer, from its inns and bars to its game corners, all the hiding spots of the locals such as the Sand Seal Racing veranda, the Hotel Oasis, Ashai's Love School--

"Wait a second, what?" Zelda had a double take as she saw the banner beside the door leading into what seemed to be a classroom of sorts. Taking a peek inside, she could see a single Gerudo organizing papers, and behind her, a black board with a particularly realistic drawing of what seemed to be a Hylian (or Sheikah) male and a Gerudo female making out.

The princess couldn't help but laugh at the notion, and decided she needed to know more about it. Readjusting the hood on her head and covering her mouth and nose with a yellow and pink veil provided to her by Urbosa's helpers, Zelda sheepishly entered the classroom.

"Um, excuse me?" The princess approached cautiously, so not to give the woman dealing with papers a scare.

And indeed she didn't: instead of jumping in shock, the woman rose her head and gave the Hylian heiress a smile. " _Sav'otta!_ " She answered.

" _Sav_ \-- Uhh..." Zelda tried, immediately getting stumped.

"That means 'good morning' in the Gerudo language. You're not from here, are you, love?" The woman answered warmly, identifying the obvious non-Gerudo characteristics, starting with the white skin and the platinum blonde hair.

"Um, yeah, no, I'm not. I'm Hylian. From... Central Hyrule," Zelda answered coyly. She wasn't lying; just omitting the main information. "I found it curious when I read the banner, I hope you don't mind my curiosity. Love School, is it?"

"Oh, I get that a lot. People coming from out of town are always stumped when they see it. I'm Ashai, pleased to meet you," the lithe Gerudo offered her hand for a handshake, which Zelda readily took.

"I'm Zelda," she replied without thinking, but immediately regretted it upon seeing a spark of recognition lighting up on the redhead's face.

"Zelda, huh? A legendary name. Same name as the Hylian heiress," Ashai chuckled. "Hylians seem to adore this name for women. Really emblematic."

"I know, right?" Zelda snickered coyly, acknowledging that she needed to change the subject away from herself as soon as possible. "So... What exactly goes on in here?"

"Well, as you know, we Gerudos are all women," Ashai explained. "A male Gerudo is an extreme rarity, an one-in-a-thousand-years occurrence. Long ago, because of one such idiot, people started claiming that male Gerudos were a bad omen, but it turns out it's just messed up genetics. Which then begs the question: how do Gerudos reproduce? After all, a woman cannot impregnate another woman... Even though we'd certainly enjoy it if it were the case," she laughed vividly.

"I know I would!" Zelda laughed along with Ashai, prompting the Gerudo to give her a hum of acknowledgment.

"Sadly, it's not. So we have to turn to other races for that. Hylians and Sheikahs, that is -- the bird folk and the sea folk have their own anatomy, it doesn't work as well. And... Let's just say some of us Gerudos are... bad at flirting. So I started this school to basically teach them how to communicate with Hylian _voe_ , so one of ours can land herself a boyfriend, a husband; get married, have children, and keep the Gerudo blood alive."

"It's certainly a way to do it," Zelda scratched her head. She knew all about the legend of the King of Thieves, the male Gerudo that almost set Hyrule aflame with his sordidness, but was ultimately banished to the Sacred Realm. But those were legends she dismissed as anecdotal. "But it never occurred to me that it worked like this for you guys. But, hey, if the school works, it works!"

"We chalk it up to cultural differences," Ashai shrugged, still smiling. "All the other races under Hylia have their own ways to keep existing. We just drew the short end of the stick. You know, sometimes I wish we were like Gorons. Have you ever seen how they reproduce? They literally sprout from the backs of their elders, it's so messed up!"

Zelda's eyes shot wide as she attempted to picture the moment of a Goron's birth and failed miserably. Shaking her head, she turned to Ashai once more and sighed. "What do you guys do when you're in love with a fellow Gerudo then? I mean, I know most of you guys are lesbians, or bisexual."

"Then it just makes the job easier, doesn't it? Nobody knows a Gerudo better than another Gerudo," Ashai smiled widely.

"Alright," Zelda nodded, the cogs inside her mind already running wildly. "So let's say I, a Hylian woman, am interested in a Gerudo. Is there a class for that as well?"

For the first time that morning, Ashai was stumped. She blinked at Zelda as she attempted to make sense of the question, cooing softly at her own confusion. "Well... I honestly don't know! I mean, every Gerudo woman is different. We have different needs, different desires. Like all people, if you really think about it; but when you're not part of a race where everyone you know that shares a bloodline with you is a fellow _vai_ , and you're not part of a matriarchy that offers you the entire world in a handbasket, your way of thinking is a little more... How can I put this... Quantifiable."

"So you mean to say that courting a Gerudo is less of a science than courting someone from any other race?" Zelda asked, her words escaping her mouth really slowly, as she herself attempted to make sense of what she'd just said.

"Well, love isn't a science, my love," Ashai snickered.

"And yet you built a classroom to teach your sisters about it," Zelda grinned back at the Gerudo, who blinked again in amazement at how she got that argument flipped on her in record time.

"Alright, I'll give it to you," Ashai nodded; "you have one heck of a point right there, little _vai_. I'll try to rethink my stance on it. Maybe there is a method to this madness. Later, though; I believe my first class this morning will start soon. They'll be arriving at any moment."

"That's a shame. I wish I could talk to you for longer about it," Zelda smiled. "But I'll be coming back here later. So you can teach me how to flirt with a Gerudo."

"...wait, you're serious?" Ashai's eyes went wide at the realization. "You really have your eyes on a Gerudo? Whoa, this is a fun turn of events! Is it someone I know? I bet she'll be thrilled to learn that a little Hylian _vai_ is so smitten with her, she's willing to go to school to get her!"

"Well... I'm absolutely positive you know her. I think everybody does," Zelda blushed under her veil; "but I'd rather not tell you her name just yet. Something tells me that you'll know all about it when and if it happens. I'll leave you to your craft now, but... I insist, I'd like some tips. And I'm willing to pay dearly for it."

"Whoa, this is escalating rather quickly," Ashai took a step back in surprise. "I'll tell you what, love: why don't you come back here after sundown, when my last class is adjourned? I'll try to give you some help in any way I can. This IS a Love School after all, and I'm not going to leave a fellow _vai_ unattended, especially when she has her eyes on a fellow Gerudo."

"That's most gracious of you," Zelda said, taking a step back from Ashai and offering her a bow, something that took the Gerudo by surprise, seeing as that wasn't something she was used to see. "I'll be back by twilight then. Good day-- How do you say that in Gerudo again? _Sav'otta_ , is it?"

"Yeah, but as you're leaving, you may want to say _Sav'orq_. Good journey!" Ashai answered.

" _Sav'orq_ to you!" Zelda replied awkwardly before making her leave, stepping out of Ashai's classroom as the love teacher observed curiously.

"A Hylian _vai_ , huh?" She pondered to herself, getting ready for another day of work.


End file.
